When Sleepovers Rule
by lovely.lanterns
Summary: When the boys are away, the girls will play. Ten/Ino/Hin/Sak. YURI, PWP, CRACK. Sleepover night is sacred.


WARNING: Mature Yuri. PWP. Utter crack.

O.O

**When Sleepovers Rule.**  
_when the boys are away, the girls will play..._

O.O

"Is she here yet?" Tenten asked, craning her neck to quickly look out of the window. It was the first Wednesday of the month, and every konoichi of the Rookie 11 knew what that meant; _it was sleepover night at Ino's_. And no one missed sleepover night.

"I don't think she's here yet," replied Sakura, "Maybe she's running late because of a clan meeting?" Ino scoffed. "Well whatever it is," she said, absentmindedly playing with Sakura's hair, "She better be here soon. I've been waiting for sleepover night to come for _ages_."

Tenten sighed, "Me too... Remind me again who's bright idea it was to have this once a month?" Sakuno winced, "Me... but you know if we had sleepovers too often the boys will get suspicious..."

"Yeah," replied Ino, "But still, I mean-" She was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. _Ding dong. _"She's here," said Tenten. Quickly, she ran to the door and opened it. Hinata stood outside.  
_  
_"I'm s-sorry I'm late," said Hinata, "I had clan business."

"We guessed!" shouted Ino from inside the room, "Now come inside... we've been waiting." And without much warning, Tenten dragged Hinata into the room, slammed the door closed and quickly shoved her lips against hers. "You," she said, in-between kisses, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." And with that, she proceeded to strip off her clothes, all the while gently nipping and sucking Hinata's lower lip, dragging rose-pink flesh between her teeth.

o.o

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura lay on the floor -breathing softly- while tenderly caressing one another. With practiced ease, Ino slipped her hand under Sakura's shirt, undid her bra and grasped one breast between her hand. Teasingly, she pinched one nipple and smirked when she heard the aching whimper that Sakura gave in response. "You like that, don't you?" She whispered, inching upwards to capture the pink-haired girl's lips.

o.o

Sakura fully gave into Ino's ministrations, enjoying the way Ino's tongue would find its way into her mouth and tangle with hers. Licking, sucking, _biting; _it was unbelievable how good her body felt, how much she would respond under Ino's feather-light touch. Soon, things became more intense, with Ino desperately pulling off her shirt and bra and Sakura latching onto a dusky nipple. Frantically, she licked and sucked, bringing her hand up to play with the other breast.

"Oh," murmured Ino, "Oh,_ don't stop_...that feels _so _good." Sakura took the words as encouragement, and pressed her body flush against Ino's, rubbing her chest against the blonde's naked torso. And just as she was about to pull off her own top, a load moan stopped her in her tracks. Apparently Ino had heard it too, as they were both looking to the side. Not too far from them, Tenten had Hinata against the wall, lightly licking around Hinata's breasts and nipples.

Ino looked down at her excitedly, "Doesn't that look hot?" She asked, her breasts quivering as she breathed heavily in and out. "_Let's join them."_

o.o

Ino got up first and slowly made her way to the pair. Slyly, she put her arms forward to grasp Tenten's breasts, with each nipple sticking out between her long, slender fingers. Tenten shivered, but didn't make a sound, continuing to lick Hinata's breasts with fervour. Ino frowned for a second, but then smiled and bent her head down to slowly trail her tongue against the milky skin of Tenten's neck. She grinned when she felt how hot the brunette was becoming.

Suddenly, the brunette turned around and started to kiss _her, _leaving Hinata panting and shivering against the wall. "You complete _tease_," Tenten whispered, nipping against her tongue, "Distracting me while I'm with Hinata? I'll show you..." And grinning, she started grinding against Ino, brushing her nipples against the blonde's.

TBC.

**Scarlett: Whoa, that was... intense. I'm hard-pressed for time, so if I'm gonna continue this, people need to tell me to. I can think of all this in my head, so I really don't need to write it down-yeah? I'm working on the sexiness... tell me how I've done? Ja!**


End file.
